ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bro Essence... Again
Plot Blukic and Driba are currently testing their new piece of technology to see if it works. Ben, as Chromastone, is standing by the target, waiting for them to shoot. (Driba): FIRE!!! They began shooting beams at Chromastone. Without getting injured, Chromastone yawns in boredom, as they both try to shoot Chromastone down. In Fistrick's cell, Fistrick was creating a formula for his essence. He aims it towards the door, which melts due to how smelly it is. Fistrick grabs the bottle of his formula and escapes. The essence goes into Rook's room, causing him to act strange. (Rook): Bro! After attempting to shoot Chromastone down, Blukic and Driba finally give up. Chromastone transforms back into Ben. (Blukic): Should we try again? (Driba): No, because we need a few more adjustments to our galvanic technology. (Ben): Suit yourself, I'm getting a smoothie! Ben walks out of the room, only to see Rook dressed differently, and his Proto-TRUK, made out of gold, and his Proto-Tool also made out of gold. Ben looks at the Proto-TRUK, then the Proto-Tool, then looks at Rook, confused. (Ben): Rook, are you feeling alright? FistRook turns towards Ben. (FistRook): Check it, I look awesome! (Ben): That's... Quite... Different... (FistRook): Come on, bro! Let's go out and exercise. Ben looks on the floor, and sees footprints, which indicates towards Fistrick's escape. (Ben): Rook! Let's go! We're going on an investigation! (FistRook): Sure, bro! Ben and FistRook get inside the Broto-Truk, and head off to where Fistrick is located. After tracing Fistrick's footprints, they stop at a warehouse. They get out of the Broto-Truk, and head towards the warehouse, only to find a sofa, bunk beds, a television, and a drawer. (Ben): I know you're here, Fistrick! Show yourself! (Corvo): Fistrick's not here at the moment! Corvo walks towards Ben and FistRook. (Corvo): I see your partner has been given a major upgrade! (Ben): Enough of these games, Corvo! Where's Fistrick? (Corvo): I told you, he's not here! Ben knew he was lying. Ben transforms into Wildmutt and senses the stench of Fistrick's body odour. Wildmutt runs towards a huge pile of boxes, the are where Fistrick is hiding. Wildmutt barks, and Corvo attacks from behind. (Wildmutt): Growls Wildmutt switches into Ghostfreak and flies through the boxes, and sees Fistrick (Ghostfreak): Boo! Fistrick squeals like a girl and runs towards Corvo. Ghostfreak flies and then transforms back into Ben. (Ben): The game of hide and seek is over, Fistrick! Out appears Hoodlum, Solid Plugg, and Fistrick's Thug. Ben, was outnumbered. (Fistrick): Behold, my master plan! (Ben): You had a plan? That's a first! FistRook watches, and manages to escape. He drives to Plumber HQ, in order for the plumbers to help Ben in his situation. (Ben): You know what? I give up, I'm gonna join your gang. (Fistrick): You're giving up that easily? (Ben): Well, yeah! My plan is to mind control everyone with the essence you created, so everyone will become brainwashed! (Fistrick): Sounds cool to me, bro! Ben walks to the changing room and changes into his punk like costume. Ben walks out of the changing room, only for Fistrick to look at what Ben is wearing. (Fistrick): Bro, that's so slick! (Ben): Thanks! In order for my plan to work, I must do it myself. (Fistrick): Sure! Go ahead! Ben walks away from Fistrick and his gang, he then transforms into Echo Echo and runs into each room. Whilst trying to find the essence, he finds the last door. (Echo Echo): This must be it! Echo Echo opens the door and runs into the room. He finds the essence, trapped in the glass container. (Echo Echo): Time to destroy! Echo Echo howls, which causes the glass to shatter and smash. Ben's plan, had worked. Meanwhile, FistRook arrives at Plumber HQ, he searches for Max. (Max): What are you wearing, Rook? (FistRook): What do you mean, bro? This is my style! (Max): You look like Fistrick! The essence wears off, causing FistRook to turn normal. (Rook): Umm, Magistratus Tennyson? What am I wearing? (Max): You were under the essence of Fistrick! (Rook): Ugh! I hate being under Fistrick's essence. I'm glad I'm back ! At the warehouse, Ben is surrounded by Fistrick's Gang! Ben walks back a few feet, while Fistrick's Gang walk closer. Ben dials the Omnitrix and transforms into Rocks and throws a huge boulder at Fistrick and the rest, knocking them towards a pile of wooden boxes. (Fistrick): Bro! Chill out! (Rocks): No! Rocks runs towards them, but gets completely destroyed by Solid Plugg. Rocks transforms back into Ben. Ben gets up from the floor! (Ben): Hey! I do the heroing here, not you! Ben slams the Omnitrix and transforms into Water Hazard. Water Hazard blasts Fistrick's Gang outside, where the Plumbers are standing. Max and Rook get out of the Proto-TRUK, while Water Hazard gets lobbed by Fistrick all the way towards the Proto-TRUK. (Water Hazard): Ahhh! Fistrick is seen running towards Water Hazard, however, Water Hazard blasts Fistrick towards the door. Fistrick has fainted. Water Hazard transforms back into Ben. The plumbers run towards Fistrick and arrests him. Ben looks at Rook, who is back to normal. (Ben): Rook! Ben and Rook high five, and laugh together. Ben then looks at Fistrick getting arrested, then ending the episode. Noteworthy Major Events * Minor Events *TBA Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Blukic (first re-appearance) *Driba (first re-appearance) *Plumbers **Molly Gunther **Magister Patelliday **Zorian (first re-appearance) **Chortle (first re-appearance) **Leadfoot (first re-appearance) **Bromeba (first re-appearance) Villains *Fistrick (first re-appearance) *Corvo (first re-appearance) *Hoodlum (first re-appearance) *Thug (first re-appearance) *Solid Plugg (first re-appearance) Aliens Used *Chromastone (first re-appearance; off-screen transformation) *Wildmutt (first re-appearance) *Ghostfreak (first re-appearance; cameo) *Echo Echo (first re-appearance) *Rocks (first re-appearance) *Water Hazard (first re-appearance) Trivia Category:Ben 10: Into the Omniverse Episodes Category:Unfinished Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Filler Episodes